Corazones en guerra
by Ruedi
Summary: ¿Será la ciencia capaz de poner fin a una guerra absurda? El mundo, dividido entre los seguidores de Eggman y los del poder político, se enfrentan para aplacar al científico más malvado y tiránico. A cambio de la guerra, los corazones sufrirán... Y, Eggman, lo único que quiere es poder, sin importarle nada más que eso. ¿Habrá manera de pararlo? (AU)
1. Promesas de un amor truncado

Uff… Hace mil que no escribo un long fic de Sonic… Espero que salga bien ;)

_Disclaimer: _los personajes del videojuego "Sonic the hedgehog", así como los personajes del animé "Sonic X" no me pertenecen, sino, a sus respectivos dueños (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

Corazones en guerra

_Capítulo uno: promesas de un amor truncado_

Fue inminente. Completamente inminente: Ivo Robotnik, mejor conocido por su seudónimo "Eggman", había declaro la guerra contra el gobierno de turno.

Y lo había hecho con muy buenos propósitos: el susodicho venía denunciando casos de corrupción sobre el presidente que, en un principio, parecía irrelevante. Pero cuando las pruebas parecieron ser verdades, las acusaciones crecieron y la reputación del hombre decayó inmensamente.

Pero el agredido no se quedó de brazos cruzados: repudió todas las acusaciones de la manera más honesta que pudo, lo que hizo equilibrar las cosas.

Sin embargo, todo se fue al demonio cuando lo descubrieron con uno de los tesoros mundiales: las famosas Chaos Emeralds, fuente de algún tipo de poder particular que nadie conocía. El presidente alegó que las había adquirido de buena fe y que la precisaba para fines científicos…

…pero la mitad de la población no le creyó.

Tanto fue el malentendido, que Eggman sugirió ir a las armas, para quitar a un tipo tan corrupto del poder político. El escándalo por las joyas atravesó el planeta entero y fue tema de conversación durante varios meses. Eggman volvió a injuriar al presidente, haciéndolo viral, pero un buen número de seguidores se rehusaron a creer al descendiente del famosísimo Gerald Robotnik.

Todo terminó en una guerrilla… Que se convirtió en una guerra cuando quisieron intervenir algunos países.

Eggman estaba más que satisfecho: ¡el mundo entero ardía en llamas! Si lograba hacer prolongar esa guerra y alzarse como el mejor, tenía no sólo las joyas más preciadas del planeta entero, ¡sino el poder del mismo! Si Napoleón Bonaparte o Alejandro Magno habían sido parte de sus ídolos, haría exactamente lo mismo: ¡conquistar!

Las generaciones más jóvenes recuerdan aquél fatídico discurso donde se le declaraba la guerra al presidente… Las armas, el ejército y toda la milicia se partió al medio: Eggman había logrado tener una muy buena parte del sistema bélico, sumado a que era un genio ingeniero e informático, ¡era capaz de crear robots con la potencia de cinco tanques juntos!

—Mamá, ¿quién ése hombre, por qué grita y hay gente con armas? —preguntó una niña de cinco años, rubia, de ojos claros.

—Un pobre infeliz, Helen… Un pobre infeliz —respondió su madre, asqueada por la situación.

Helen, en su pequeña silla de ruedas, miraba a su madre, confundida, sin entender las palabras. Su madre se incorporó, sonriéndole, y la abrazó.

—Mi querida niña, no te preocupes por los problemas de la gente grande —le dijo—. Es más importante que tu pierna sane —la pequeña había sufrido un accidente de tránsito, en el cual, su pierna derecha se había roto y portaba un yeso, lleno de dibujos—. ¿Éste es nuevo? —le preguntó, señalando una parte del yeso donde había dibujado una niña, un niño y un sol, tomados de las manos. Helen sonrió, complacida.

— ¡Sí! —Respondió, contenta—. ¡Chris lo hizo para mí! —la madre, encantada, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—Chris es muy gentil contigo —mencionó, recordando al tierno muchachito de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azules: siempre jugaba con su pequeña Helen y la llevaba de paseo a todos lados, acompañados por el abuelo de él, un científico de gran estima, Chuck Thorndyke.

En aquél momento, el padre de la chica entró en la casa. Su semblante era como el de un muerto. Su mujer, preocupada, le preguntó qué ocurría y él le pidió hablar en privado, sin que la pequeña oyera.

—Acaban de transferirme —le dijo a su esposa, en la cocina—. Trabajaré para los Robotnik —el hombre era biólogo, lo requerían de suma urgencia en un laboratorio de la propiedad de Eggman, para desarrollar quién sabe qué.

Aquello fue un golpe muy duro para la familia: Helen no comprendía bien, pues aún no entendía las cosas por las que el mundo vivía, pero sí estaba segura de que a su padre no le gustaba su nuevo empleo…

Conforme fue creciendo, la muchacha había entendido muchas cosas: sobre todo, la diferencia del bien y el mal. Detestaba a los Robotnik, a Eggman y a toda la gente que lo apoyaba por esa guerra estúpida. Tanto así que hizo una promesa con Chris: estudiar juntos algo que hiciera cambiar el mundo.

Chris era su mejor amigo y quién más la comprendía. Hicieron la primaria y la secundaria juntos. Y, cuando llegaban a los últimos años de la misma, decidieron qué estudiar: ingeniería informática.

—Desarrollaremos grandes cosas —dijo él—. Crearemos tantas, como mi abuelo —Chuck trabajaba para el gobierno, desarrollando tecnología capaz de aplacar a la de Eggman.

—Así se hará —sonrió ella, radiante.

Cuando estuvieron en su último año del secundario, algo nuevo floreció en ellos: no se habían dado cuenta, pero, no sólo querían estudiar juntos, ¡querían estar juntos en todo! En las buenas, en las malas, en la felicidad, en la tristeza…

Y, un día, se dijeron "te amo", las dos palabras más hermosas que se pueden decir en tiempo de armas y balas. Luego de tanto tiempo juntos, decidieron amarse y estar el uno para el otro.

Poco después de que finalizaran sus estudios secundarios, la madre de Helen falleció en un accidente: una bala perdida, en medio de un tiroteo, le dio en la cabeza, causándole la muerte inmediata. Aquello fue durísimo para Helen, ya que su madre era su sostén: ella le había ensañado absolutamente todo lo que precisaba para ser una gran mujer. Su padre, también destrozado por la pérdida, olvidó la alegría luego de aquello y se sumió a su trabajo para los Robotnik… Helen intentó quitarlo de la depresión, pero fue en vano.

Chris era su apoyo. Chris y sus amigos de siempre: la simpática Frances y el gracioso Danny…

—En una semana, empezamos a realizar nuestra promesa —le dijo Chris, una tarde, mientras tomaban un helado en la plaza. Ella sonrió y le tomó las manos, feliz.

—Sí… —dijo ella, alegre—. Ah, Chris, te amo —comentó, abrazándolo. El muchacho recibió el abrazo, enérgico—. Eres una luz, en serio…

—Sí, una estrella fugaz —bromeó. Ambos rieron—. Helen, tú eres una luz. Una mujer llena de espíritu —sin el apoyo de ambos, no habrían llegado hasta ese momento.

A pesar de que la guerra parecía no tener fin, aún después de tantos años, ellos siguieron caminando juntos, apoyándose y, también, discutiendo, claro…

El comienzo de clases en la universidad llegó. El día anterior, iban a salir a caminar, como homenaje al último día de vacaciones. Chris se preparó y partió hacia el punto de encuentro central: la fuente de una plaza. Llegó y la vio a lo lejos. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, pero un mal presentimiento lo apoderó del todo…

Al acercarse más, la vio: estaba pálida, con los ojos enrojecidos y con claras muestras de haber llorado desconsoladamente. Chris apuró el paso y la abrazó: no tenía idea de qué ocurría, pero aquello fue automático.

—Chris… —dijo con un hilo de voz, ella.

—Helen, ¿qué pasó? —ella se secó las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y lo miró.

—Mi papá, Chris… —el muchacho sabía que el padre de ella se había vuelto muy abocado a su trabajo y muy poco social. Sabía de la relación de él con su hija y no había puesto ningún tipo de traba al asunto, todo lo contrario, pero… Se había hecho malhumorado y cascarrabias desde la muerte de su esposa—. ¡Nos mudamos, nos vamos! —exclamó ella, gritando.

—Espera, ¿qué…? ¿Cómo que se mudan? —el chico no entendía nada: Helen le explicó que, debido a un cambio de cargo en el trabajo del padre, deberían de mudarse a otra ciudad. Y, no sólo eso, sino que Helen también había sido contratada para trabajar bajo la supervisión de los Robotnik… Y le habían dado una beca para estudiar en esa ciudad. Helen se opuso de cualquier manera, con cualquier pretexto, pero su padre fue irascible con su decisión: y ella no pudo detenerlo. Intentó convencerlo de cualquier forma, sin éxito. Ella le dijo que iba a escapar de la casa si la obligaba a hacer semejante, cosa… Pero tampoco funcionó.

Lloró de nuevo en el hombro de su compañero, sin saber qué más hacer… Chris se ofreció hablar con su padre para intentar convencerlo. Helen negó la idea, pero él estaba decidido, por lo que fueron a hablar con padre de ella.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el joven Thorndyke, entrando en la casa: el padre de Helen estaba cerrando su valija. Dio un suspiro cuando los vio entrar a su casa.

—Hola, Chris —saludó a su vez, serio—. No, muchacho, lo lamento. No puedo cambiar de opinión. La orden ha sido de arriba y es preciso mudarnos.

— ¿Por qué no piensa un poco más en el bienestar de su hija? —repuso el de ojos azules, nervioso, la verdad, es que no se le daban bien las situaciones así.

—Escucha —dijo—, lo lamento en el alma haber roto sus ilusiones de una carrera juntos. Pero esto ha llegado de improviso y, así como no obedezco ésta orden, seremos fusilados los dos por desobediencia, ¿quieres eso?

Aquélla declaración sorprendió a ambos.

—No olviden que estamos en guerra, aún —y les dio la espalda para cerrar su equipaje—. Lo hago por nuestro bien. Si ella no viene… la matarán. Es así de simple.

¿Qué más podían hacer dos jovencitos de diecisiete años? Helen se desconsoló y, tomando la mano de su muchacho, fueron hacia afuera, hacia la calle, y se abrazaron. Nunca pensaron en que desobedecer algo haría que los mataran. Era muy cruel.

—Lo lamento tanto —empezó ella, triste—. No me había dicho eso, no pensé que podría morir —Chris la abrazó con fuerza.

—No quiero que mueras, ni tú, ni tu padre —le dijo él, acariciando sus cabellos rubios—. Me duele que te vayas, pero me dolería que te fusilen aquí, sin poder hacer yo nada…

Se hicieron promesas, promesas de enamorados: cartas, llamadas, mensajes, mails, todo, todo lo que pudiera hacer que se comunicaran a distancia. Partían esa misma noche y, aunque la otra ciudad estaba de cinco horas en auto, se prometieron volver a ver. Y una promesa de amor, era más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento.

Chris los ayudó a terminar de empacar y acomodar las cosas en el coche. Se despidió de su enamorada y, el padre de ella, abrazó al chico. Su voz estaba quebrada.

—Lo siento, Chris, ¡lo siento! —Dijo en un hilo de voz—. ¡Lamento haber destrozado su relación! Has hecho a mi hija la mujer más hermosa y feliz, nunca te culparía de nada, pero ahora… Sigue tu vida, eres muy joven, muchacho —dándole una palmada, entró en su auto—. Espero volver a verte…

Oyó la puerta del auto cerrarse y el motor encenderse. Chris lloraba. Cuando el coche arrancó ambos gritaron cuánto se querían, viéndose por última vez…

Dio patadas al piso, insultó y gritó con fuerza al cielo, quejándose de la maldita guerra…

Empezó la universidad sin ella, concentrándose de que debía ser un científico capaz para crear algo con lo cual ponerle fin a esa batalla absurda: el mismo sueño que ella tenía.

¡Esa guerra tenía que tener un fin, y ya!

OoOo

Bueno… sé que todo es medio trágico y meloso… Lamento si ha quedado mucho de esa forma. Los primeros capítulos serán trágicos y dramáticos D: Luego, seguro que vendrá la acción (aún tengo que definir el desarrollo) y la resolución que más o menos la tengo en mente.

¡Espero que les guste el primer capítulo! La verdad, es que adoro a Chris, ¡es mi personaje preferido de Sonic X! *medio fandom de Sonic la mata XD* No me culpen, tenía 13 cuando lo miraba y ahora soy una vieja de 24 que recuerda una de sus series preferidas con nostalgia… T_T (De todas formas, Tails es mi número uno xD)

¡Saludos! Al que se aventure, agradeceré sus reviews :) Me encantaría saber qué opinan de la misma n_n ¡Nos vemos!


	2. La niña y su hermano

Gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer :) Dejaremos un poco a Chris y a Helen, para enfocarnos en otra parte de la historia…

_Disclaimer: Los personajes del videojuego "Sonic the hedgehog" y del anime "Sonic X" no son de mi autoría, sino que pertenecen a SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc._

Corazones en guerra

_Capítulo dos: la niña y su hermano_

Estaba postrada en una cama, durmiendo, vestida de blanco y respiraba pausadamente.

— ¡Profesor Gerald! —exclamó la enfermera, cuando lo vio, detrás suyo—. María está descansado, gracias a Dios —el anciano sonrió complacido. La enfermera le comentó el estado de su nieta y, bajando la vista, vio una criatura extraña: era de baja estatura, negro y rojo—. P-profesor, ¿qué es eso…? —el científico sonrió.

—Mi más reciente invento —empezó, complacido—. Se llama Shadow y lo he hecho para María, para que tenga un compañero de juegos.

La pequeña niña de ocho años abrió, lentamente, los ojos, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en su pequeña cara.

— ¡Abuelito, abuelito!

Ambos se abrazaron: María había quedado huérfana cinco meses atrás y con lesiones de un accidente de auto. Estaba hospitalizada pues, desde que había nacido, su complexión y salud eran muy delicadas. En ese momento se encontraba curándose de unas quemaduras, producto del accidente…

— ¿Cómo estás, mi pequeña? —le acarició sus cabellos rubios y ella respondió, amablemente, que se encontraba muy bien. La enfermera a cargo era muy amorosa con ella y se divertía mucho—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti —y subió a la criatura oscura a los pies de la cama. María se sorprendió—. Se llama Shadow. Él será como tu hermano, tiene emociones y sentimientos, así que espero que se lleven bien… Shadow, preséntate, por favor.

—E-encantado —empezó, nervioso—. Mi nombre… es Shadow.

María, lo observaba con detenimiento. Luego, lo abrazó dulcemente.

—Mucho gusto, Shadow, yo soy María, ¡vamos a jugar juntos!

Aquélla muestra de afecto repercutió en esa criatura quien tardó en responder ante aquél abrazo. Gerald le pidió que cuidara a María mientras ella viviera y no se pusiese defender sola. Shadow asumió esa responsabilidad y le aseguró que así sería.

El científico y la enfermera salieron de la habitación. Menos mal que estaban en una propiedad de los Robotnik, no en una sala de hospital, de lo contrario, tenía que dar muchas explicaciones incómodas a la gente. Aún así, la enfermera le preguntó por el tal "Shadow".

—Es un pequeño erizo con inteligencia artificial y emociones —la muchacha estaba sorprendida—. Ann, prométeme que no hablarás de Shadow, por favor. Es la primera criatura más avanzada que hice y no quisiera que nadie se enterara —por aquél entonces, la guerra no había estallado, aunque no faltaba mucho para ello... Ivo, su nieto mayor, se había separado de su familia hacía poco más de cinco años, abandonando a todos. Ni siquiera quiso saber acerca del accidente que sufría su pequeña prima, María. A Gerald no le quedó opción que crear a Shadow, pues, él iba a ser la única familia viva que tuviese. Sabía que, a medida que iría pasando el tiempo, menos vida le iba a quedar, por eso le dio a Shadow un corazón artificial y una inteligencia única para protegerla de todo.

La enfermera guardó el secreto, con seriedad. Ella estuvo a cargo de cuidar a la pequeña María desde que había nacido, por lo que estaba enterada de todo lo que ocurría en esa casa y su entorno.

Al año, Shadow y la pequeña se habían vuelto inseparables: hacían todo juntos, desde jugar hasta dormir. Se hicieron grandes amigos y no podían concebir estar separados el uno del otro. Eran dos pequeños hermanos unidos con un lazo fraternal muy fuerte. Gerald estaba orgulloso: era lo mejor que había creado en toda su vida.

María regresaba del colegio una tarde, un año después, cuando vio a su primo por la televisión, del cual, se había olvidado por completo. Daba un discurso y pedía el apoyo para quitar por la fuerza al gobierno de turno. La pequeña lloró en silencio y Shadow fue corriendo a consolarla.

El científico se puso de pie, nervioso y abrumado: ¿cómo era posible que ese muchacho era sangre de su sangre? No cabía en su cabeza cómo un tipo tan malvado y codicioso había sido capaz de hacer enfrentar a todo un país y levantar las armas. Tenía que garantizar la seguridad de ese hogar en el que estaba, no dudaba que Ivo aparecería para requerirlo en sus, quién sabe, invenciones. Se rehusaría, y, rehusarse, implicaría batalla. Y lo que más quería era la protección de su tan amada nieta, quien sólo era una niña…

Pasaron varios meses desde el estallido de la guerra. Parecían estar seguros, pero, a casi un año del mismo, irrumpieron unos militares en su hogar, una noche, mientras cenaban. Gerald dio la orden a Shadow de no separarse de María, sin importar nada, aún teniéndolo que abandonar. El erizo negro acató la orden con dificultad, pues le tenía gran estima al científico, y se llevó a la rubia a la habitación de ella, quien se apresuró en cerrarla con llave. Estaba muy nervioso…

—Shadow, Shadow, ¿es por la guerra? ¿El abuelo hizo algo malo?

El otro no sabía qué contestarle: desde había sido creado, poseía una inteligencia increíble, pero sabía que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, pues Gerald se lo había avisado con mucha antelación. Si llegaba a ocurrir algo, debía tomar un pequeño aparato que estaba en la mesa de luz de la habitación de ella e implantárselo en su "corazón" (que no era más que un circuito con forma circular y que emitía una luz roja cuando "latía").

—Claro que no, María —respondió—. La gente mala no lo quiere, pero no te preocupes, estará bien —le dolía saber que, seguramente, estaría mintiendo, pero no podía ser tan cruel… No ahora: se dirigió a la mesa de luz y lo encontró, el pequeño circuito de forma cuadrada… Le pidió a su compañera humana que lo guardase, que era muy importante—. María… —se escuchó un estruendo fuerte, más fuerte que el sonido de un petardo. La rubia, asustada, se abrazó a su amigo erizo y lloró. Él correspondió con fuerza al abrazo, también llorando, pero en silencio—. ¡María, toma todo lo que puedas y vámonos!

La pequeña se rehusaba, llamando a su abuelo. Shadow intentó calmarla de todas las maneras posibles. Cuando la chica cesó de llorar, se puso a agarrar sus cosas de valor y ponerlas en una pequeña valija rosa que tenía. En ése instante, varios golpes violentos se oyeron tras la puerta. María cerró la valija y se paralizó.

— ¡Vámonos, María!

Cuando el erizo la tomaba por la cintura y escapaban por la ventana, gracias a sus zapatillas a propulsión que podían ir a la velocidad del sonido, cinco militares irrumpieron violentamente en la habitación, llenándolo todo con balas.

— ¡Disparen, disparen, no tienen que escapar!

Pero ya era muy tarde: ambos, erizo y humana, se perdieron en la firme oscuridad de la noche, con sus corazones desencajados y tristes… No lo vieron, pero Gerald estaba tumbado en el piso, bañado con su propia sangre y tan frío como la cerámica del piso, sin vida. Menos mal que ambos no lo vieron así, se habrían puesto más tristes, todavía.

Los dos llegaron a un descampado. María se tumbó en el césped, llorando en silencio. Shadow, a su lado, le tomaba la mano con fuerza, haciendo que la tristeza no sea tan dura, sino, más bien, compartida. Ella lo miró, tiernamente, y le dio las gracias…

— ¿Qué haremos ahora, Shadow? Estamos solos…

Sí, sí que lo estaban: Eggman los quería muertos, de eso estaban seguros. Ellos dos eran lo único que había quedado de los Robotnik. Pero, no podían ir por ahí despreocupadamente. Ahora, eran unos prófugos, de alguna forma. Debían ir a empezar la vida de nuevo, pero, ¿qué haría una niña de diez años? No era adulta, no podía trabajar ni vivir por su cuenta. Y él era una criatura extraña, el mejor experimento de Gerald que jamás debía darse a conocer.

Shadow le pidió que le diera aquello que había guardado de su habitación. Ella se lo dio.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, extrañada.

—Estaré a unos metros. No me tardo —Shadow se alejó y vio el pequeño aparatito rectangular: no eran más que miles de pequeños circuitos brillantes que iban y venían por todos lados.

El erizo suspiró y acercó su mano hacia su pecho, sobre su mechón de cabello blanco, éste brilló y se abrió como una compuerta: dentro de su pecho, habían millones de circuitos trabajando, todos ellos, cumpliendo la función de su homónimo real, como los tendones, los músculos, las células… El erizo era incapaz de saber con exactitud dónde estaba su circuito central, pero, cuando sentía calidez en su pecho, sabía que se encontraba allí.

Su circuito maestro brilló con más fuerza cuando acercó aquélla pieza pequeña. Se desvaneció de sus manos y se "incorporó" a su corazón, como si hubiese añadido una pieza más dentro de él.

Su pecho se cerró y Shadow sintió como una ráfaga de emociones y sensaciones volaban sobre su cabeza: ¡eran memorias y recuerdos de Gerald! ¡No podía creer lo que su mente estaba procesando!

—_Si llegas a ver todo esto, toda mi vida, mis metas y mis objetivos, es porque, finalmente, no tuve opción más que perecer frente a mi nieto, Ivo _—su voz era triste, pero, pronto, recuperó su alegría—. _Muy por el contrario, veo que tú has dado con esto y, si estás vivo, María debe estarlo, sabes que es tu prioridad. Ella es mi luz, Shadow, confío en ti y has lo imposible por mantenerla viva, a pesar de su delicada salud _—las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos rojos como una lluvia matutina, firme, pero lenta—. _Lo más importante, vayan al sur. Allí vive Snively, mi colega más cercano. Te he hablado de él y, por mis recuerdos, sabrán llegar sin problemas… Los recibirá con los brazos abiertos, es un buen amigo…_

Shadow había visto demasiado. No sólo tenía con él memorias de Gerald, sino que, también, sabía cómo fue hecho y cómo fue construido. Se sentía orgulloso de ser la mejor creación del profesor. Con una triste sonrisa, volvió con María, quien lo esperaba, con los ojos húmedos, mirando la luna llena.

—Debemos irnos, María —empezó él, tomando la valija de la pequeña. Ella lo miró, extrañada.

— ¿A dónde? No tenemos un hogar… —respondió, entristecida.

—Sí, lo hay —afirmó con seriedad—. ¿Puedes recordar a un Snively?

— ¿El tío Snively? —repitió la rubia, algo confundida.

Julian Snively era el colega más cercano de Gerald. Como era algunos años más joven, siempre le decía a María que era como su tío, así que ella siempre lo había llamado así. Ambos eran científicos muy capaces, pero Snively era una persona introvertida y detestaba la multitud, por lo que escapaba de las entrevistas cuando llegaba alguna. Era un tipo excéntrico, pero era el único lugar donde podían ir.

Así que, erizo y humana, emprendieron su camino al sur, corriendo a la velocidad del sonido, a través de la propulsión de sus zapatillas.

Shadow tenía un mal presentimiento de ir con ese hombre, pero… ¿qué otra opción les quedaba?

—Shadow, ¿siempre estaremos juntos, no? —dijo la pequeña, mientras "corrían". El erizo la miraba, sorprendido.

—Claro que sí, María —le dijo, firme. Ella sonrió y se abrazó más a él.

— Gracias, Shadow. ¡Te quiero muchísimo!

Aquél abrazo disipó un cálido calor en su pecho: su corazón, su circuito maestro, latía con fuerza.

_Si María estaba con él, todo saldría bien… ¡Gerald, no los dejes en malas malos!_

OoOoOo

Uff, Snively… Tengo poca experiencia con personajes del cómic y vagos recuerdos de haber visto Sonic SatAm (tenía cinco o siete años cuando la miraba xP), así que estuve leyendo acerca de él. Será importante en la trama ;)

¡Espero que les esté gustando! Me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendo esta historia n_n ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Condenado confinamiento

Lamento enormemente la tardanza en la actualización: entre mis vacaciones y mi falta de inspiración, quiero retomar esto. Sé que no tiene mucho recibimiento, pero vamos a esforzarnos en dar algo de calidad decente, al menos. Así que, ¡vamos allá!

_Disclaimer: los personajes presentes en el fic no son de mi autoría, sino que corresponden a sus respectivos autores (véase, Sonic Team, SEGA, TMS entertainment, etc.)_

Corazones en guerra

_Capítulo tres: condenado confinamiento_

Fue un largo viaje hasta llegar al sur, a la casa de Snively, quien se sorprendió al verlos. María y Shadow le comentaron absolutamente todo lo que habían visto sus ojos y lo que supondrían.

La niña aún albergaba la esperanza de que su abuelo siguiera vivo…

—Pequeña, no creo que quieras saber eso —le dijo el hombre de baja estatura, calvo y de nariz pronunciada. Parecía tener un semblante triste. Se levantó y agarró un periódico, donde la primera página rezaba "Asesinato: Gerald Robotnik muerto en su hogar". La imagen impactó un poco a la nieta del profesor—. Lo mejor será que se queden —se agachó para tener la misma estatura que ella, quien lloraba—. Te buscan a ti, también. No es seguro entregarte a nadie, quédate aquí…

Shadow sabía que eso los condenaba a un confinamiento. No era muy distinto de una libertad condicional… a excepción de que ellos no hicieron nada malo, más lo bien lo contrario, ¡los malos habían hecho un desastre! María encontró calidez entre los brazos de su compañero erizo, quien lloró con ella, en silencio.

Snively estaba completamente impresionado: ¿una máquina que era capaz de emocionarse, amar, sentir y llorar? ¿Qué maravilla había hecho Gerald, antes de sucumbir? El hombre los interrumpió, ofreciéndoles ir a descansar, que, seguramente, debían de estar exhaustos. Snively preparó dos dormitorios y ambos fueron a reposar.

Era realmente muy temprano (era el alba), pero… ¿Cómo podría dormir?

El colega de Gerald estaba sorprendido. Sabía algo de que estaba creando una máquina con emociones, pero nunca pensó que fuera capaz de lograrlo. ¿Cómo habría hecho? Ah, ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de esos dos, pero no le era una molestia: ambos se veían bastante inofensivos.

Fue a leer el periódico y, mientras lo hacía, lanzaba pequeñas risitas traviesas…

"_Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, querido Gerald…"_, pensaba el hombre. No es que odiara a su colega, claro que no, Gerald era brillante, sumamente capaz de miles de cosas, pero había algo en lo que era débil: su corazón. Por eso, había tenido cierta simpatía con su nieto Ivo, quien, al contrario, poseía una mente brillante, malvada y poderosa. No se dejaba llevar por las emociones mundanas y, sólo por eso, por su admiración, llegó a tener el puesto en el que se encontraba: doble espía y ayudante del científico más loco que había conocido el mundo.

Snively admiraba a Gerald, pero también admiraba a Ivo. Éste le propuso, hace algunos años, ser un gran ayudante en sus invenciones y sus ideas, pero, si quería estar completamente de su parte y, aprovechar su amistad con Gerald, debía mandarle todo, absolutamente cada cosa que Gerald hacía o construía, sólo para saber qué maravillas hacía su abuelo. Snively estaba fascinado: ¡Eggman le había dado un puesto único para mantenerse junto a él! Ivo lo consideraba algo así como un "colega" importante. Pero sólo eso, sin sentimientos. Ciertamente, Snively decidió vender a su "amigo" Gerald para formar parte de lo que sea que Eggman estaba creando. El sólo hecho de ser algo importante allí, lo estimulaba y mucho. Su ego y orgullo crecía al pensar en ello.

El pequeño tipo, científico también, había quedado deslumbrado el día que Geradl le había presentado a Ivo, quien iba a empezar la universidad a muy joven edad, pues su intelecto era increíble. No tardó en recibirse, pero, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, Ivo sólo quería tener más y más cosas. Ser brillante, pero el mejor del mundo. Su meta era obtener todo el poder que pudiera: desde el político, hasta las famosas Chaos Emeralds. Snively estaba convencido que, un tipo así, haría grandes, enormes cosas… Sin embargo, no podía dejar atrás a su colega científico Gerald.

Por lo que, desde hace años, Snively le pasaba información a escondidas del viejo Gerald. No le salía mal el papel del doble agente. Se esperaba lo del anciano en cualquier momento. Pero, no imaginó que María seguiría con vida. Y tampoco estaba enterado de Shadow, más que en el nombre y el proyecto. Aquello sí había resultado un golpe bajo… Criar una niña…

Cerca del mediodía, preparó algo de comer, dejando sobras para los otros dos, quienes se despertarían en cualquier momento. Mientras, aprovechó para hacer una llamada urgente en su laboratorio, en un compartimento aparte de su hogar: un inmenso lugar protegido donde se hallaban todas sus invenciones. Y, muchas, eran cosas que el mismo Eggman le pedía.

Un robot amarillo atendió el teléfono.

—Línea privada de Eggman, ¿quién…? —el robot lanzó un grito.

— ¡Decoe! —Vociferó Snively, del otro lado—. Soy yo, tonto.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó el robot, apenado—. ¡Doctor Eggman! ¡Snively está en línea!

No tardó en aparecer la enorme figura de Eggman, con sus lentes oscuros, su ropa roja y sus grandes bigotes castaños.

—Vaya sorpresa, ¿qué se te ofrece tan temprano? —dijo algo apurado—. Esto se ha revolucionado un poco desde lo de anoche, ¿te has enterado, no? —sonrió maliciosamente.

—Por supuesto, Ivo —Eggman frunció el ceño.

— ¡Eggman, imbécil, Eggman!

Snively se encogió de hombros y pidió reiterada veces disculpas: a veces, solía ser algo estúpido. Aunque si habría de ponerle un hombre el de "cobarde" le quedaba a la perfección a aquél científico de baja estatura.

—De todas formas, la mocosa escapó —sí, Eggman estaba muy frustrado con ello: su plan era matar a su abuelo y su prima, sólo para que no interfirieran en nada en un futuro. Ivo le comentó todo lo vivenciado anoche, sólo para deleite de Snively, quien se la pasaba elogiando el brillante genio de aquél horroroso tipo—. Estoy buscando como loco a esa chica… Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Me informaron acerca de otro tipo que vivía en la casa y que ayudó a salvar la vida de María…

Snively lanzó una risotada.

— ¡Ese era, precisamente, el motivo de mi llamada, Eggman! —el bigotudo se lo quedó viendo, extrañado e ilusionado: ¿qué jugosa información podría brindarle?

Snively se lo contó absolutamente todo. Eggman quedó fascinado.

— ¿El proyecto Shadow, real? Ah, al menos mi abuelo creó una maravilla antes de ser asesinado —comentó Eggman, alegre.

—Pero tiene una falla fatal —del otro lado de la comunicación, el científico se acomodó en su silla—. ¿Cómo podría decirlo? ¡Esa máquina tiene emociones! —Eggman no daba crédito a lo que oía. Le pidió que se explicara—. Esa máquina no sólo parece tener inteligencia artificial, sino que también siente, piensa y actúa como un humano. ¡Lloró con María y la abrazó!

¿Una máquina con corazón humano? ¿Qué absurda cosa le había puesto a tan brillante maquinaria? ¡Su abuelo estaba chiflado, de eso no cabía duda! Menos mal que lo mató.

—Si me lo permite, tenía una relación fraternal muy profunda —agregó Snively—. Casi como hermanos o esposos… —vaya problema, se dijo Eggman.

Le pidió que los mantuviera a salvo allí hasta que lograsen saber el secreto de Shadow: Eggman se obsesionó con crear una máquina inteligente como él, pero sin corazón. Debían descubrírselo para poder experimentar. Mientras tanto, Snively debía procurar la salud de los dos. Sobre todo la de María, quien resultó ser algo más débil que una niña de su edad, por lo que siempre había un doctor en esa casa auxiliándola.

Y, mientras, él le hacía de tutor por no poder asistir a un colegio. El científico descubrió que tenía una magnífica inteligencia en cuanto a ciencias exactas: no dudó del gen Robotnik, de la herencia del apellido. Pero, aunque fuera muy brillante en matemáticas o química, se la pasaba leyendo novelas, escribiendo cuentos o pintando. Snively quería que desarrollara más aquéllas aptitudes científicas… Si era amable y dulce con ella, tal vez podía lograrlo. Después de todo, ¿quién sabe lo que podría llegar a pasar en un futuro?

El tiempo pasó y la niña fue creciendo hasta tener una edad hermosa: la adolescencia. Sin duda, María era como un precioso canario encerrado entre cuatro paredes, imposible de escapar. Y, aunque siempre se mostraba risueña, su único confidente y amigo, Shadow, sabía cuánto sufrimiento pasaba.

María anhelaba lo que cualquier chica querría a los catorce años: tener amigas, salir, conocer gente, visitar lugares…

Por las noches, dormía con Shadow y le comentaba sus problemas. A su vez, el erizo le brindaba apoyo y sus certeras palabras "_algún día, saldremos, María, ¡te lo prometo!"_. Lo cierto era que, mientras Snively la instruía en las ciencias, Shadow se alejaba a un lugar oculto de la casa a practicar… ¿cómo decirlo? Había descubierto que era capaz de crear "poderes" y, también, era capaz de demostrar una fuerza sobrehumana. Si podía controlarlos a la perfección, estaba seguro de que era capaz de sacar a María de allí.

Una tarde, en su laboratorio, Snively estaba desarrollando algún aparato para Eggman. El erizo lo oyó refunfuñar y pidió permiso para entrar. El científico le comentó que desarrollaba tecnología de avanzada para un contratista de otro país. Interesado, Shadow quiso saber un poco más: eran maquinarias varias, desde robots hasta micropchips muy sofisticados. Por supuesto que las cosas que Eggamn le pedía estaban ocultas en otro lugar de la casa.

—Shadow, hace tiempo que me llama la atención cómo fue que Gerald te creó —el erizo se giró para verlo. Estaba algo nervioso, pero no lo demostró—. Iba a preguntártelo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo —se acomodó en su silla y, sonriendo, aclaró su garganta—. Me gustaría poder examinarte una vez al mes, sólo para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden, ¿te molesta?

No tuvo reparos, el erizo, en aceptar la propuesta. Después de todo, un control mensual no le vendría mal.

Pero, si tan sólo hubiera sabido las verdaderas intenciones de Snively… Shadow no habría sido tan vulnerable.

Una tarde, cuando María rozaba, ya los dieciséis años, el científico lo citó al erizo a su chequeo mensual. Pero no era un día cualquiera: ¡ella y Shadow iba a escapar de esa casa, aquélla noche! Lo tenían todo preparado: apenas terminara con su chequeo habitual, que siempre se hacía después de la cena, la muchacha debía estar lista en su habitación para que, apenas entrara Shadow, se fueran de allí, como por arte de magia. ¿El misterio? El erizo había encontrado la fuente de su poder: una esmeralda roja que Snively tenía guardada y que, investigando, supo que se trataba de una "chaos emerald", una joya con poderes enigmáticos. Ésta piedra reaccionaba a él y, en una ocasión, logró teletransportarse a otro lugar, sólo con pensarlo. Se lo mostró a María y, a partir de allí, trazaron su fuga.

La rubia ya no podía soportar que Snively le llenara la cabeza, convenciéndola de que sería una brillante científica como su abuelo. En varias ocasiones ella le había dicho que, lo suyo, eran las artes, pero el hombre se negaba a escucharla.

Además, había muchas cosas que no cuadraban, desde informaciones ambiguas que decía su custodio, hasta declaraciones algo… extrañas.

Tenían que irse, ¡ya!

Pero, justo coincidió que el día de su fuga fuera el día en donde Snively iba a revelarle a su superior, Eggman, el secreto de Shadow, el secreto que hizo que su ejército se volviera más fuerte y pereciera la libertad que tanto anhelaban aquéllos dos.

— ¿Cómo ve todo? —preguntó Shadow, intentando sonar sereno.

—Bien —dijo el científico, examinando con atención su pecho: la clave de lo que era Shadow, se encontraba justo allí: había tardado años en ubicarla, porque estaba extremadamente bien oculta y protegida. Un sistema de seguridad brillante que Gerald había construido en caso de emergencia: lo último que hubiera querido era que alguien de mala fe se enterara de cómo era Shadow y replicarlo para el mal. Por supuesto, eso se hizo realidad.

Debajo de miles de circuitos, de miles de cables orgánicos, de millones de células, lo encontró: un chip minúsculo. Casi tan pequeño que los ojos eran incapaces de verlos: allí residía el alma máter de Shadow, el responsable de todo, ¡un fragmento de una chaos emerald, junto a un chip! Lo único que tenía que hacer era lo que Eggman le había pedido cuando le dijo la magia de Shadow…

"_¡Bien, Snively! Ése debe ser su corazón y su programa. Apágalo, desármalo y llámame, ¡iré corriendo a ver esa maravillosa tecnología artificial!"_. Le había preguntado por María, pero le contestó que no había problema alguno, que tenía en mente qué hacer con ella.

—Shadow, estoy detectando un problema, tengo que cortar tu energía por un momento.

— ¿Qué tan grave es? —Quiso saber el erizo, se estaba poniendo nervioso porque algo, una intuición, le decía que "cortar la energía" no era sinónimo de algo bueno—. ¿No puede esperar hasta la otra revisación? Le prometí a María…

—Sino soluciono esto, ahora, no creo que vuelvas a ver a María.

Aquello fue como un puñal en el pecho para Shadow: ¡esto no tenía buena pinta! Intentó zafarse, pero, al arrancarle con brutalidad su "corazón", su vida dejó de fluir con naturalidad: sus ojos rojos perdieron brillo y cayó al suelo, inerte, como robot convencional.

Sudando, el científico tomó la diminuta pieza especial en su palma derecha y la depositó, con cuidado, sobre una superficie de cristal. Tomó al erizo y lo apoyó sobre una cama.

Ahora, ¡todo el poder, toda la gloria, era de Eggman! Snively estaba tan contento fantaseando con su felicitación, que no se percató de María cuando iba para la cocina. Estaba algo pálida, pero el científico apenas lo notó. Ella lo miró, preocupada, y le preguntó por Shadow.

—Está en medio de su revisación. No te preocupes —le mintió con descaro. La rubia quería pasar a verlo, pero él le impidió el paso y le dijo que fuera a su habitación a reposar, no estaba bien.

Mientras ella volvía, preocupada, Snively explotaba de júbilo y le comentó todo a Eggman, quien ya se preparaba para ir a sus aposentos.

Las horas pasaban y María era presa de su corazón asustado: corrió a tomar una pastilla que relajaba su nerviosismo. Pero cuando oyó una gruesa risotada dos horas después de que Snively la mandara a su cuarto, sabía que algo no estaba bien, así que, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía la muchacha, bajó las escaleras y, encontrarse cara a cara con su primo, no hizo más que agravar su cuadro, haciéndola palidecer, sudar y, finalmente, caer al piso como una flor sin tallo. Rápidamente, Snively y Eggman la llevaron hasta su cama, donde vieron una valija pequeña bien armada y todo bastante bien ordenado, como si se preparara para irse.

—Creo que hemos abortado una fuga —comentó el científico de mostachos, malicioso—. Justo a tiempo, bien hecho, Snively.

Los días fatídicos de María apenas empezaban: cuando supo qué había ocurrido con Shadow, no pensaba más que en su abuelo, él y matarse. Pero Eggman se lo impidió y le dio la peor de las condenas:

— ¡Snively me ha hablado de tu inteligencia! ¡Tal como una Robotnik! —y lanzaba risas a diestra y siniestra, macabramente—. Si quieres a Shadow de nuevo, ¡trabajarás para mí!

Y, con las esperanzas a flor de piel, iba a ser lo que sea para obtener a su gran amigo a su lado. Aún si significaba trabajar con el asesino de su abuelo.

"_Por ti, Shadow… ¡No, por nosotros! ¡Tú me prometiste proteger y liberarte! Ahora, me toca a mí"_

Así, María se convirtió en una más del gran imperio que Egman quería crear: tenía la tecnología y una inteligencia más en su árbol de maldad. Estaba satisfecho.

OoOoOoOo

Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Ya tenemos que empezar a acercarnos al tiempo presente de la historia y enlazarla con Helen C: No duden en mandarme un comentario, una crítica o lo que quieran. Soy abierta a todo y acepto opiniones de todo tipo. Y, si quieren, tomatazos también XD

¡Saludos!


	4. Androides, circuitos, esmeraldas

Espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo :) Gracias a quienes se pasan a leer. Si gustan dejar comentarios, pueden hacerlo más abajo, se lo agradecería de corazón saber cómo va la historia!

_Disclaimer: los personajes presentes en el fic no son de mi autoría, sino que corresponden a sus respectivos autores (véase, Sonic Team, SEGA, TMS entertainment, etc.)_

Corazones en guerra

_Capítulo cuatro: androides, circuitos, esmeraldas_

Las opciones no eran muchas, por lo que terminó uniéndose al tiránico de su primo en contra de su voluntad. María terminó trabajando para Eggman de mala manera: fue la responsable del desarrollo del circuito maestro que tanto se había empeñado su abuelo en construir. Sin embargo, la facultad de sentir y emocionarse fue anulada, ya que era el fragmento de una chaos emerald y un potente programa el que otorgaba ello. A Eggman no le interesaba eso, sino, desarrollar las capacidades de inteligencia artificial y de aprendizaje de sus futuras armas.

Se tardó años en llegar a un circuito maestro que respondiera a las necesidades del científico, pero María logró hacerlo, teniendo en mente que, si era capaz de desarrollar lo mismo que hizo su abuelo, podría tener a Shadow en poco tiempo. Aunque en el transcurso del mismo debiera cooperar con su maldad. Se lamentaba tener que hacerlo, pero… ¡Ah, cuánto anhelaba a su erizo amigo!

Los futuros androides que Eggman obtuvo tenían una inteligencia mínima y una capacidad de aprender limitada: respondían a las órdenes de derrotar al enemigo, aprender de sus fallas y obedecer a su líder. Así, el tiránico Robotnik se hizo con gran parte del país, sabía que, con el tiempo, podía obtener el continente. Pero, sólo si conseguía las chaos emeralds, cosa que aún le faltaba: tenía unas cuantas, y precisaba todas para acceder al poder absoluto.

Mientras las reunía y fortificaba su gobierno dictatorial, a base de guerrillas, alguien saboteó parte de su computadora principal para obtener los datos del circuito maestro. Eggman jamás supo cómo ocurrió aquello, pero, a partir de ese momento, un grupo en contra, a favor del gobierno, también desarrolló circuitos maestros en máquinas, capaces de hacerles frente. Esto ocurrió justo antes de que Helen y Chris se separaran, apenas unos meses antes.

_Eggman jamás se enteraría que fue la misma María la que mandó los planos a la gente correcta._

La rubia estaba muy agotada por tantos años de dolor y miseria contra un pueblo que no se lo merecía. Así que desarrolló a su mejor creación: un androide antropomorfo, con apariencia de murciélago y mujer, llamado "Rouge". La muchacha lo convenció a su primo de crear un agente doble espía, cosa que a Eggman le pareció regularmente convincente.

— ¿Por qué "regular"? —inquirió ella, tratando de ser más lista que su primo.

—Ponerle una porción de esmeralda y un sistema de emociones hará vulnerable al androide —repudió Eggman, con su tono soberbio.

—No será convincente un robot sin emociones —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Las fuerzas de la G.U.N. no dudarán en atacar, María. No seas estúpida, no le pondré emociones a un robot —replicó con maldad. Aquello hizo enfurecer a la muchacha.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que tener un doble agente te fortalece? —necesitaba crear una estrategia rápida para convencerlo—. ¿Quién saboteó los planos del abuelo? ¡Nos sería útil un espía así!

Snively observaba la escena, aburrido: la verdad, es que el pequeño científico no era más que un naipe en una baraja olvidada, que Eggman utilizaba para mandar.

La discusión duró más de una hora, hasta que ella terminó por convencerlo… y desmayarse: María seguía siendo muy vulnerable a las enfermedades y su salud seguía siendo inestable. Había logrado sobrevivir gracias a medicinas muy específicas y mucha fuerza de voluntad. ¡Jamás iba a morirse sin haber visto a Eggman caer… o a Shadow!

Rouge se convirtió en una genuina androide inteligente: en el momento de ser "concebida", supo de inmediato el rol del que formaba parte. Entendió su posición de doble agente y, aunque Eggman no estaba convencido del todo, aprobó a la robot de manera aceptable.

María estaba contenta. Orgullosa de haber sido capaz de crearla: le quedaba un último paso, ¡Shadow!

La rubia le informó con lujo de detalles todo el tramado político y dictatorial de su primo en privado, en su despacho, cerrando micrófono y cámaras ocultas que Eggman, seguramente, habría instalado, como a todo su personal. María le contó su historia, sus vivencias y cómo funciona el mundo. Rouge supo discernir entre la maldad y la bondad; y sabía que esa mujer, que la había creado, no era como el otro tipo gordo y de mirada cruel. En varias semanas se hicieron confidentes y grandes amigas sin darse cuenta de ello.

El doble papel de Rouge fue extraordinario: presentándose como una creación fallida de Eggman oficialmente, al cabo de un año, la G.U.N. empezó a tenerle un poco de confianza: se movía junto con una agente llamada Topaz, que no le tenía nada de fe, contra casos de guerrillas.

María había elaborado un complejo plan para destrozar a Eggman, y Rouge era el primer paso. Sabía que podía estar toda su vida intentando poner piedras en el camino de su primo sin éxito, pero lo seguiría haciendo, como una espía entre las sombras, ya que, por medio de Rouge podría comunicarse con gente del gobierno de manera más cercana, a pesar de que ella les reveló los datos del "circuito maestro" y, de esa manera, mejorar sus robots para enfrentarse a su primo.

Pero la G.U.N. y el gobierno no estaban de todo seguros. Aunque tomaron los planos y le pidieron a un reconocido científico, Chuck Thordyke, que desarrollara un prototipo en base al circuito, no podían confiar del todo en alguien que seguía bajo la tutela de Robotnik. María tenía que tener paciencia…

—Buenas tardes, corazón —la saludó Rouge, que tenía unos papeles en las manos. La rubia se quitó sus anteojos protectores y, sonriéndole, la saludó también—. Mira lo que me han dado para ti —María tomó las hojas y las leyó. La murciélago se cruzó de brazos.

—Vaya —dijo, sorprendida—, una ayudante… Hace años que vengo pidiendo una —comentó, alegre, y se sentó—. Es principiante, pero aprenderá, gracias Rouge —la androide le guiñó un ojo y se le acercó para preguntarle algo: María negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y se levantó hacia una puerta, al final de su despacho. La invitó a pasar.

María era la responsable del desarrollo e investigación de los androides, específicamente, para evaluar sus comportamientos y actitudes en el campo de batalla. Era uno de los departamentos más amplios. Pero, ella tenía una recámara dentro, un propio laboratorio que había montado a espaldas de Eggman y que, para justificar qué era ese lugar, ella le había dicho que funcionaba como una sala de descanso en donde no quería ser molestada: discutió horrores con él para tener ese espacio allí, pero lo consiguió y sin cámaras o micrófonos ocultos.

Era un laboratorio acogedor y grande, donde María experimentaba de todo. Rouge se le acercó hasta una cápsula de cristal, donde había un manojo de cables que formaban una especie de sistema de arterias y venas. En el centro, un círculo metálico.

— ¿Cómo va tu "proyecto sombrío", María? —le preguntó la androide. La muchacha suspiró y apoyó una mano en el cristal.

—Como ves, no es más que un manojo de circuitos —respondió—. Es muy complicado emular lo mismo que hizo el abuelo, todavía no me explico cómo se las ingenió para crear a tan tamaña criatura, ni tú fuiste tan compleja de crear.

—Gracias —ambas sonrieron.

María ya daba por hecho que, si Eggman no le devolvía le cuerpo de Shadow, ella crearía otro, pues, durante el famoso sabotaje, accedió a la computadora principal y puso hacerse con los planos de creación de Shadow, datos que estaba denegados y era secretos. Lo único que necesitaba era el circuito maestro y el fragmento de esmeralda de él, custodiado por Eggman.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta y Rouge fue, en seguida, a abrirla: una mujer, vestida de secretaria, solicitaba a María, quien apareció pocos minutos después.

—Señorita Robotnik, es preciso avisarle que su ayudante ingresará mañana a primera hora —la rubia asintió, agradeciendo la información. Salió del despachó y Rouge la saludó: tenía una misión que hacer en la G.U.N.

María se sentó en uno de sus escritorios y revió el currículo de su nueva ayudante: por la foto, parecía su hermana menor, era rubia, de ojos celestes y tez blanca. Tal vez tenía más rulos, pero era muy parecida físicamente. Ya la conocería por la mañana…

—Perdone, estoy buscando el despacho de una tal María Robotnik, ¿cree que podría….? —la secretaria que la había atendido la semana pasada se puso de pie y le pidió que la siguiera: Helen recorrió con la mirada el fascinante e inmenso laboratorio de Eggman, donde miles de personas, vestidas con batas blancas, iban y venían de un lugar a otro. No notaba alegría en sus trabajos, al menos, no en la mayoría. Se preguntaba qué sería de ella allí, bajo las órdenes de alguien que tenía el mismo apellido que el opresor de mucha gente.

—Es aquí —la secretaria se detuvo ante una puerta blanca donde rezaban el nombre "M. Robotnik, departamento principal de desarrollo e investigación". Helen estaba nerviosa mientras la otra mujer golpeaba la puerta, que no tardó en abrirse—. Buenos días, señorita Robotnik —María, quitándose unos guantes descartables, saludó a la secretaria, quien presentó a las dos mujeres: Helen estaba completamente sorprendida, ¿ella era pariente del bigotudo? ¡No se parecían absolutamente en nada! ¿Qué clase de farsa era? Pestañó varias veces antes de caer en la realidad.

—Mucho gusto, Helen, soy María —saludó, amablemente, mientras le tendía una mano. La otra rubia la estrechó con fuerzas y, cuando la propietaria del despacho la invitó a entrar, Helen no pudo evitar pensar que era muy parecida a ella y que podría ser, si quisiera, su hermana mayor—. Te han explicado lo que ocurre aquí, ¿no es verdad?

—Más o menos —empezó Helen, mirando el enrome estudio con curiosidad—. Me dijeron algo de desarrollo e investigación de robots, pero no estoy segura.

—No te preocupes, he visto que eres una estudiante de segundo año, no te sientas presionada por la experiencia, aprenderás mucho —era sumamente amable aquélla chica—. Te explicaré: Ivo es el diseñador de todos los robots, cada área se dedica a un tipo en especial. Yo me encargo de aquéllos más raros, los androides antropomorfos, los que el gobierno también pueden desarrollar —Helen recordó cuando Chris la invitó a ver el primer gran androide: una especie de erizo azul que podía correr a la velocidad del sonido—. Me encargo de que funcionen todas sus facultades al cien por ciento —siguió explicando. En el camino, Helen vio a muchos androides en cápsulas de cristal—. Algunos los creo yo, en base a sus diseños, otros, ya vienen hechos y los pruebo. ¿Vas entendiendo? —Helen asintió—. Necesito que alguien me ayuda a tomar notas, a notar bien las fallas, porque, ya sabes —hizo una pausa la miró con seriedad—, aquí _no se permiten las fallas _—la otra rubia cerró sus puños, enfadada. María le sonrió.

—Realmente… —empezó Helen, pero pronto se calló y suspiró—. Sí, lo comprendo.

A pesar de que detestaba la vida que le había tocado en ése momento, supo que esa chica no era para nada mala. No se explicaba por qué, pero lo sentía. María se mostró amable con ella en el transcurso de las semanas que siguieron: Helen aprendió miles de cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado que la ciencia y la tecnología podían ser capaces de hacer.

La reconfortaba llegar a su casa, luego de la universidad, y conversar con Chris que, aunque podían ver muy de vez en cuando, las llamadas nunca faltaban, el amor y el cariño tampoco. Eso los mantenía a los dos vivos…

—Señor, Rouge acaba de traernos unos informes muy curiosos.

— ¿Qué son "curiosos", Snively? —cuestionó Eggman mientras diseñaba algo. El científico pequeño se le acercó y le mostró: prototipos de nuevos y mejorados androides. Eggman tomó los papeles y los escrudiñó con minuciosidad—. Vaya, le apuestan a la fuerza física —comentó, divertido—. Pues veremos quién saldrá airoso de ésta guerra de robots… —sonrió con malicia y le pidió a Snively que le trajera una de las chaos emeralds—. Necesito que María pruebe un poco de esto en algún androide para aumentar su fuerza, ¿tú que crees?

— ¿No se combinaría con sus circuitos maestros y le darían emociones? —Eggman se quedó pensando.

—No, si lo programas de otra forma —Snively se lo quedó mirando, sin comprender—. Estoy desarrollando otra cosa muy interesante, pero necesito que ella haga la prueba con uno —miraba muy maliciosamente la esmeralda—. Si las tuviera todas…

Eggman, realmente, no sabía del todo el poder de las chaos emeralds, ya que poco se sabía de ellas. Siempre investigaba cuánto podía, pero no conocía más que la existencia de las siete joyas y una de gran tamaño perdida en una isla cuyo paradero no se conocía.

Si llegara a adueñarse de ello, ¡ah, no tendría rivales y haría lo que quisiera!

OoOoOoO

Acabo de terminar de rever Sonic SaTam, así que quiero que éste Eggman sea malo malote, me voy a esforzar en que así sea XD Me ha inspirado la serie, jaja!

Gracias por leer y a los valientes que dejan comentarios. Un saludo grande a todos :)


End file.
